The Raven
by XxXLiliumAngelXxX
Summary: If anyone's seen the Crow, wit brandon lee, they'll kno the story. Sasuke and Sakura are murdered, but a single raven resurrects sasuke to have his revenge. SasuXSaku M FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE! ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**The Raven**

**Prologue**

You know those legends and stories you here when you're young? Like the boogeyman, or the tooth fairy? Have you ever heard the legend of the Raven? Well, they say that when a person dies, a raven carries that soul from the land of the living to the realm of the dead. But sometimes, the soul died so horribly that the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes, the raven can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right. You're probably thinking "Psh, sure" but I know this story is real. I'm not crazy. I knew someone who was brought back by a raven. Someone very close and very dear to me... Now you're curious? Well, this is the story of Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger brought back by the raven, who saved us from the criminals that stalked the city.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lili-chan: Who wants do a disclaimer????**

**....silence...**

**Lili-chan. FINE!!! I'll pick... Let's see...**

**BabyJane369: Make Kakashi do it**

**Lili-chan: Yeah! Kakashi-sensei! Do the disclaimer!**

***POOF***

**Kakashi- Lili-chan doesn't own ANY Naruto characters or the Crow in any way. This is just for fun**

**Lili-chan: Yay! Now on to the story!**

**The Raven**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was glowing red…Crimson as the flames that burned numerous buildings of the city of Konoha. A single raven flew over the flames, landing across from a shattered window adorning the top floor loft of a small apartment building. The Konoha police forces had sealed off the streets below, and were covering a body. He was handsome… at one time. His hair was as black as midnight, with shards of glass surrounding it on the pavement. His eyes, two pieces of polished jet, forever open as blood splattered over his porcelain skin. A white sheet was placed over him, hiding the sad sight from onlookers. Upstairs, in the loft, police were investigating the room. Furniture was thrown, shelves knocked over, glasses broken, and blood on the floor.

In another part of the room, a white gown was modeled on a headless mannequin. Medics swarmed around the bed area. A young girl lay on the floor, beaten and bleeding. Her pink hair was splattered with blood, as was her fair face. Her green eyes were wide with shock as an oxygen mask covered her mouth. A silver haired detective stood in the shattered window, looking down at the young man's covered body. He sighed, breathing through the black material of his facemask. His Konoha headband was slanted over his forehead and across his left eye, hiding it from view.

"Devil's fucking night. What idiots came up with this idea?" One detective yelled, referring to the "tradition" of gangs lighting buildings on fire the night before Halloween. The masked officer turned away, glancing at the floor. A small, white card with a single drop of blood caught his eye. He knelt down to pick it up, and recognized it as a wedding invitation.

You are cordially invited the wedding of

**Sakura Haruno**

**&**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Please feel free to join them in this**

**Happiest of occasions on**

October 31st

He didn't bother to read the rest. He'd just identified the victims.

"Any idea who the vics are?" One cop asked.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." The silver haired man stated, looking at the dress from across the room.

"Their wedding was tomorrow night." He sighed.

"Who the fuck gets married on Halloween anyway?" another cop sneered. The silver haired man just shook his head and sighed.

"No one." A medic gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kakashi-san, we can't treat her here. We gotta move her." Kakashi just stood there, looking at the girl.

"Do it." He ordered through his mask. The medics were off in a flurry, with Kakashi following. Uh oh. Here comes trouble.

"Who the hell decided it was ok to move her?" A voice yelled. The medics just passed the source to the ambulance. Genma Shiranui turned to Kakashi, glaring at the silver haired officer.

"You didn't even bother clearing this with me Hatake? I can see why they took away your gold shield." He hissed, never dropping the over-sized toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah just because I wasn't a big enough asshole." Kakashi retorted following the medics. A young girl with sand-blonde tucked into 4 spiky ponytails and wide teal eyes ride up on her skateboard. She kicked it up and ran under the tape to the pink-haired girl being rolled on a gurney.

"Sakura?" the girl asked, walking next to them.

"Hey who let her through?" Kakashi looked around as he questioned, but looked down at the victim when she spoke.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" she rasped out. Damn… Kakashi was going to have to lie. He'd have to tell her he was ok so she'd agree to questioning… if she survived.

"He's fine. He's just fine miss." He answered, still looking at her.

"Tell him to take care of Temari." She coughed as they placed her into the ambulance. They shut the doors and drove off, leaving Kakashi with the young girl.

"Are you Temari?" he asked, looking down at the girl. She nodded, watching the ambulance drive off.

"Ok um… Your sister… she's gonna be fine ok?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not my sister." Oops.

"Sakura just takes care of me…" the girl said looking at Kakashi as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"…Her and Sasuke." Kakashi just sighed.

"You lied to her about Sasuke, didn't you? He's dead…" she choked slightly as she spoke.

"Just like you're lying to me about Sakura… She's going to die isn't she?" The blonde girl started sob, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her black hoodie. Dam it. Kakashi always had a weakness for crying girls… especially for ones as young as her.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." He reassured, squeezing both of her shoulders before looking out at the crowd that surrounded the scene.

One year later…

A raven landed on a power cord across from an old arcade, blending with the dark building behind it. It looked down at the arcade, only to see people ransacking the place. Smashing pinball machines. Breaking windows, tipping over coin machines, and more. In the corner, a man with long, blonde hair with part of it in a high ponytail prepared a contraption for some sort of purpose. He connected wires and clicked buttons, taking the occasional drag off of a cigarette. A man with inky hair and skin whiter than a sheet shot a game screen with his gun, laughing and hooting like an idiot. A silver haired guy with glasses and a girlish looking boy with black hair hooted with him. The blonde one yelled something, and they ran out to the old Camaro outside the arcade. They sped off into the night, honking, shouting and laughing until the arcade exploded into flames and smoke.

A few minutes before this happened…

"Oh, c'mon Teuchi. You gotta do better than that!" A familiar silver-haired officer groaned at the owner of the Ichiraku Hot Dog shop.

"Fine! Make it yourself Kakashi! Let's see the master!" Teuchi retorted sarcastically. Kakashi just frowned. The familiar sound of a skateboard on the wet sidewalk was heard, causing the 2 older men to look to the street. A young girl with the famous spiked ponytails and gothic clothes rode up to the stand.

"Look! It's the Temari monster!" Teuchi teased the 12 year old.

"How do you manage to steer that thing on the soaked street?" Kakashi chuckled as Temari kicked the skateboard up.

"Pure talent. Hi Teuchi." She smirked as she sat onto a stool next to Kakashi.

"You want a dog kid?" Kakashi asked as he put onions onto his own hot dog. Temari just looked at him, raising a tawny brow.

"You buying?" Kakashi just nodded, his smile hidden by his mask.

"Yeah I'm buying." He laughed. There was a sudden explosion, turning all three's heads to a column of flames and smoke.

"Shit. Teuchi call it in and add this to my tab!" Kakashi shouted as he sprinted to the area.

"Be careful!" Temari called to the cop as he left.

The raven flew over the dark cemetery as the clouds roared and opened, releasing the moisture from their dark depths. After flying for a few more seconds, the bird landed on a gravestone. The raven looked down at it curiously, tilting its head several times before looking at the stone next to it.

Here lies

**Sakura Haruno**

**Beloved daughter, caregiver, and fiancé**

The raven just looked back at the stone he was perched on.

Here lies

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Beloved, son, brother, and fiancé**

The raven shook the rain droplets off its head in a futile attempt to stay dry as the rain fell. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the raven tapped its beak against the stone 3 times. The ground below began to move. The raven tapped the stone again, 3 more times. The ground seemed to groan until the dirt was thrown clean off the ground to the side as a wooden lid flew up.

A man stood, his black jacket and fancy dress shirt caked with dirt as the rain washed any traces of filth from his face. The man screamed to the heavens, his black bangs sticking to his face as his black eyes rolled into his head. He collapsed onto the ground, his legs still inside the grave as he moaned and screamed against the elements. He finally sat up, standing up as best as he could before wobbling off to a nearby tree. He grabbed onto a branch in an attempt to steady himself from his weak legs.

The raven cawed and flew to him, landing on the branch above him. The man shrunk away, startled at the birds actions. The bird just cooed, as if to reassure this newborn man as he was brought back into this world. The man just looked at the bird before it flew to the gate that led out of the cemetery. The man stumbled, holding his arms to him in a futile attempt to keep warm.

He continued to follow the raven as it flew through the city, until they reached an alley. The raven landed on a garbage can, clawing at an old pair of boots. The man got the signal, and walked forward. He took the boots and placed them on his feet. His jacket and dress shirt were heavy with water, so he removed them, leaving his chest bare as he followed the raven to a ladder.

The raven cawed and flew up. The man climbed up, his foot occasionally slipping on the wet metal. The raven then flew into an open door and up the stairs, with the man following. The pair reached the top floor, where a door with a skeleton decoration pinned to it and crime scene tape across the wooden portal. The man just tore off the tape and pushed the door open.

Dust had collected all over the place, and was vacant of any furniture, except for an old wooden closet and vanity set. The raven flew in and landed on the vanity's mirror. A small bark caught the man's attention, turning him to the corner to the left of the door. A small fox with blue eyes scampered forward, looking up at the man with happy eyes.

"N-Naruto?" the man rasped out, kneeling down to pick up the small animal. As soon as his hands came in contact with the fox, a scene flashed before his eyes. The fox was biting a glasses-wearing silver-haired idiot. The man dropped the fox gripping his head.

There was a knock on the door, startling the cherry blossom from her reading. She walked over, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sasuke?" she calls out as she opens the door. 4 men charge in, uttering words as they attack her, ripping her black dress open and having their way with her. The man sees the door open and hears her screams. He pushes the door open as he walks in.

"Sakura?" a boy with a girl's face pulled out several needles and hurled them at the man. The needles pierced some vital points, sending the man down.

"Bulls-eye!" one of the tormentors shouted.

"Sasuke" the cherry blossom sobbed, her face covered in blood.

The man retched as he relived this scene, stumbling over to the spot in front of the window. An invisible force, stretching them out as another scene flashed before him, pulled his arms.

"Let's get rid of this sack of shit already!" the black haired one hissed as a blonde on walked up, pointing a gun at the helpless man. He smiled maliciously before pulling the trigger. He pulled it 2 more times before whistling. The two other assailants grabbed onto the man and through him out the window.

The man ran to the shattered window as he relived his death. He grabbed onto the iron frame that adorned the window, cutting his hands on the broken glass. He grunted as his legs flew forward. He swung there for a moment before landing back inside the loft, gazing at the sliced flesh in his palms. The blood began to reverse its direction, seeping back into the wound as the skin closed over the slices.

"God…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang that blew up the arcade were at the local bar, running havoc. They were all taking shots, but decided to go extreme. The pale-faced one tossed a bullet in the air, letting it land into his open mouth. He grabbed the shot and poured it into his mouth, before swallowing the fiery liquid along with the bullet. The table crowed and hooted hysterically.

"Top this Orochimaru, hmm?" The blonde bomber smiled before putting the bullet on his tongue and swallowing it with his drink. He then grabbed his cigarette and proceeded to stick his tongue out. He then put out the cigarette by pressing it to his tongue. The others responded even more than before.

"You're a sick fuck Deidara!" Orochimaru laughed. The silver haired one lifted his shot, but a hand slammed it back down. They girlish boy then placed a bullet on his tongue and swallowed it with his shot. He then proceeded to look at the silver-haired one.

"Pussies like Kabuto drink last." He stated matter-of-factly, smirking. Kabuto glared and stood up, pointing a gun at the girlish boy.

"Fuck you Haku!"

The boy just smiled.

"That shit ain't even loaded." He said, standing and placing a sharp senbon needle against Kabuto's throat. Orochimaru then stood up and pointed his gun at Haku. Deidara grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and pointed his gun, switching between all of them.

"Which one of you motor-city motherfuckers wants to bet me this one isn't?" they all just looked at each other before laughing and cheering. A woman with long wheat hair in two low ponytails and golden brown eyes walked up with a tray of shots.

"Here are your shooters. Put your guns away, huh guys?" she asked, placing the tray on the table. Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, smiling devilishly.

"Hey baby." He greeted before attacking her face.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Raven**

**Chapter 2**

The man had discovered his identity as he looked at a poster with his face on it. "Sasuke Uchiha…" he whispered to himself. He continued to filter through the items in the drawers of the vanity. He had looked at a mask that hung off the mirror. The drama mask was gray with a black four-pointed star on the nose.

She was asleep on the couch, her pink hair framing her face as he stalked forward, holding a mask to his face. "Boo" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw the mask. She giggled as he sat on the floor, removing the mask, laughing with her.

He grabbed a few photos, looking at them as more images flooded his mind.

Temari was chasing her with a pillow and a red feather boa wrapped around her neck as they ran to the bed, playfully smacking each other with the pillows, giggling happily.

_He had grabbed a can of whipped cream, looking at her with a devilish glint in his dark eyes. "Don't you dare Sasuke." She warned as she backed away from him. "Come here!" he laughed, grabbing her. "No!" she squealed as she turned so her back was against his chest. Too late. He sprayed them both with the foamy substance, laughing the entire time. _

There was a dusty magazine with a bridal gown on the front that read "Spring Bride" in fancy pink letters.

"Wow Sakura." Temari cooed as Sakura walked in, modeling her dress for the girl who sat on her bed.

"Ta-da!" Sakura exclaimed, turning in a circle. Temari held a rose to her nose, inhaling the sift scent.

He finally found a pair of tanzanite earrings that she wore when they first met… and on that night…

He was clad in his black boxers as he walked towards her. She was wearing his shirt, her pink hair down and reaching her waist. He looked down at her, capturing her green eyes within his black ones. She grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers. Desire leaked from them both as he joined her in the bed, showering her with kisses as her shirt was removed.

Anger began to build as the final image played before his eyes.

He kissed the back of her smooth shoulder as her head rolled back in ecstasy. "Sasuke-kun…"

"SAKURA!!!!" he roared as he punched the mirror, groaning as he fumed He looked at the mask one last time before dusting off another section of the mirror. He grabbed a silver container and peeled off the lid. He dusted his hands in the gray powder and smeared it all over his face. He painted his lips dark purple and made a 4 pointed star in the center of his face.

The raven cawed and flew to the closet. Sasuke followed and opened the doors, seeing the black trunk on the bottom. He opened out and grabbed his black leather slacks out of the trunk, and the black see through mesh shirt before dressing into them. The shirt showed the scars from the needles and the bullets. He walked to the window, where Naruto was curled up. The little fox sat up, stretching its neck up to meet Sasuke's hand. He scratched the little beasts head before walking closer to the window. The raven flew forward and landed on his shoulder as lightning flashed across the sky. The avenger was here… and ready for hell.

**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!! I've been really busy, and my muse has gone back to the rock on Mars and hasn't come back yet. But, this is my favorite scene in the movie, so I thought I'd get this up at least. Not only that, I might be moving to NYC, so yeah. Might not be able to write for a while. **

**p.s. THE LAST CHAPTERS FOR MY GAARA STORY IS UP!!! Last chapter contains some lemony goodness between Gaara and Nori, so I hope you pervs out there enjoy it! Lol**

**Lots of love!**

**Lili-chan, a.k.a XxXLiliumAngelXxX**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Apologies**

I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't been writing anything for this story because I've been really busy writing other things and taking care of life. This will be on hold for some time until I get the inspiration to write again. Many apologies to people who like this story.

Sincerely,

Lili-chan, a.k.a XxXLiliumAngelXxX


End file.
